miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SoVerySophie/"Bohater zawsze pozostanie bohaterem"
Witam! To mój pierwszy fanfik, więc przepraszam za wszelkie nielogiczności lub niedokończone wątki. Pierwszy rozdział trochę przydługawy (i tak go skróciłam XD), ale następne będą krótsze, obiecuję! Tylko ostrzegam, straasznie lubię skupiać się na relacjach między bohaterami i odczuwanych przez niech emocjach xd Enjoy! ---- Rozdział 1. ---- Marinette biegła do szkoły. Nie mogła się spóźnić po raz kolejny lekcję fizyki u pani Mendeleiv, która wyraźnie objaśniła dziewczynie, że każde kolejne spóźnienie poskutkuje obniżeniem oceny końcowej. Ba, dzisiaj do tego musiała przyjść przed czasem. Choć było to strasznie trudne, Marinette musiała znaleźć czas pomiędzy byciem super-bohaterką, spotykaniem się z przyjaciółmi i odrabianiem lekcji... aby się wyspać i nie mieć problemu z jej największym wrogiem, z którym musi walczyć codziennie rano - budzikiem. Kiedy dotarła już do dziedzińca szkolnego, przypadkowo wbiegła w kogoś, zrzucając jego książki na ziemię. -N-naprawdę, strasznie przepraszam... Okropnie się śpieszę, to przypa... - zaczęła naraz mówić i zbierać książki, jednak gdy podniosła głowę przerwała. Jej oczom ukazał się Adrien. Sytuacja między tymi dwojga była ostatnimi czasy dosyć niezręczna. Widać było, że mają się ku sobie, ale brakowało im tego... bodźca, aby popchnąć ich relację do przodu. Każde z nich peszyło się, gdy znajdowało się w pobliżu drugiego. Adrien w środku był rozdarty. Jeśli miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek szanse na odwzajemnienie miłości przez Biedronkę, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek mocniejsze uczucie do Marinette, wyszedłby inaczej na strasznego hipokrytę, który wykorzystuje dwie osobowości dla swoich celów. Ale Adriena coś ciągnęło do dziewczyny Uśmiech Marinette wzbudzał u niego taką samą radość, jak uśmiech Biedronki. Jej ciemne włosy... I piękne, głębokie, niebieskie oczy... Ponownie te OCZY. Nie potrafił ich wyrzucić z pamięci, a do tego sam już nie miał pojęcia, czy są Marinette czy Biedronki. Marinette za to może i przestała się jąkać przy chłopaku, ale jego obecność wciąż wzbudzała w niej... Właśnie, trudno określić, co w niej wzbudzała. To była mieszanka euforii, rozmarzenia i melancholii. Przy nim automatycznie przypominał się jej Czarny Kot, który zawsze był gotów oddać za nią wszystko, nawet życie. Chciałaby móc ujawnić mu jej prawdziwą tożsamość... Zaraz, ale przecież nie mogla myśleć o nim przy Adrienie. Życie super-bohaterki jest NAPRAWDĘ ciężkie. Dziewczyna szybko podniosła książki i podała je Adrienowi. -Naprawdę przepraszam... - powiedziała spuszczając oczy i uśmiechając się smutno. -Spoko, przecież to tylko książki... - Chłopak położył rękę na jej ramieniu, po czym zaśmiał się nerwowo i gwałtownie ją cofnął, kładąc ją na swoim karku. Przez chwilę tak wpatrywali się w siebie z lekko głupkowatym uśmiechem. Po chwili Marinette się opamiętała i szybko spojrzała na godzinę w telefonie. -Ooo nie... Zaraz się spóźnię na fizykę, muszę lecieć! - krzyknęła już biegnąc. Rozmarzony Adrien machał do niej jeszcze kilka sekund po jej zniknięciu. Nagle wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał czyjś głos tuż przy swoim uchu. -Ejże, a o miłości swojego życia, BIEDRONCE, nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem? -Plagg, co ty tu robisz... - kwami lekko zdenerwowało Adriena, który zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. -Po prostu... Eh, szkoda gadać, jesteś najzwyczajniej w świecie głupi - Plagg pokręcił głową. Adrien w zamyśleniu westchnął, już nic nie odpowiadając, po czym udał się na lekcję. ---- ***** ---- Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec zajęć, wszyscy uczniowie z widoczną ulgą wybiegli ze szkoły. Alya jako jedyna była bardziej smutna i zamyślona, niż szczęśliwa. -Ejże, co się stało? - spytała się dziewczyny Marinette, wyraźnie zmartwiona stanem przyjaciółki. -Właśnie... Właśnie... - Alya przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, przygryzając wargę. - NIC się nie stało... To znaczy... Wiesz, właśnie mija dokładnie rok odkąd założyłam Biedroblog. Odkąd postanowiłam, że odkryję tożsamość Biedronki - westchnęła. - I NIC. Naprawdę, robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy... Ale... - nastolatka załamała ręce. -Najwidoczniej... Ona nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek odkrył, kim jest naprawdę... I dosyć dobrze jej to wy-ychodzi... - Marinette szukała odpowiedzi, która zadowoliłaby przyjaciółkę. Ale bez powodzenia. -To jest niestety wiadome. Ale CZEMU?! Czemu nie chce tych wszystkich przywilejów Biedronki również pod normalną postacią? Czemu nie chce nie mieć problemów z tym, że ktoś ją zauważy w trakcie przemiany? I przede wszystkim, czemu nie chce zadowolić swoich fanów?! - Alya ze złością kopnęła kamień leżący obok. Teraz była wręcz czerwona na twarzy. -Uwierz mi, to bardziej skomplikowane, niż ci się wydaje - szepnęła cicho pod nosem Marinette. -Mówiłaś coś? - dziewczyna spojrzała podejrzliwie. -Emm. Nie... Po prostu nie zamieniaj się po raz trzeci w Lady WiFi, bo jesteś tak czerwona, że chyba blisko ci do... tego - powiedziała Marinette kończąc niepewnie i zaśmiała się nerwowo. -Marinette Dupain-Chang! - Alya skrzywiła głowę i spojrzała na dziewczynę spod zmarszczonych brwi. - To nie jest odpowiedni moment na takie żarty! Marinette westchnęła, po czym położyła obie ręce na ramionach przyjaciółki. -Dobrze, spróbujmy inaczej. Alya, jesteś naprawdę niesamowitą osobą. To, czy odkryjesz tożsamość Biedronki czy nie, tego nie zmieni, naprawdę. Niektóre tajemnice mają w sobie ten magiczny urok, że po prostu nigdy nie zostaną odkryte - Marinette uśmiechnęła się smutno. Alya przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby była skłonna zgodzić się ze słowami przyjaciółki. Po chwili się jednak na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. -Mari, ty nic nie rozumiesz! To moje marzenie, cel życiowy... Który pewnie i tak nie zostanie nigdy spełniony. Po tych słowach dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach odbiegła od Marinette, która chciała pobiec za nią. Przeszkodziły jej jednak dwie postacie, które (jak się przynajmniej jej zdawało) nagle zmaterializowały się przed nią. -Nie wierzę... Psiapsióły się pokłóciły? Marinette, mam nadzieję, że jak rozwalasz swoje znajomości to na całość i że Adrienek już nie musi się zadawać z takim plebsem jak Ty. Jadowity głos Chloé i jej słodki uśmieszek wystarczał, aby zdenerwować Marinette, ale tego typu uwaga była już przesadą. Naprawdę, miały już 16 lat, powinno się obyć bez takiej dziecinady. Marinette zacisnęła pięści, wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy, po czym opanowała się, spojrzała na Chloé, tuż za którą stała Sabrina i spokojnie odpowiedziała: -Chloé, spadaj. Odszukała wzrokiem Alyi i szybko odbiegła od Chloé, woląc nie słuchać odpowiedzi tej syczącej żmiji i jej gróźb ojcem. ---- ***** ---- Marinette biegła. Dzisiaj już po raz drugi. Tyle że z zupełnie odmiennego powodu. Który był dla niej ważniejszy, niż poprzednio. Gorące promienie słońca padające spomiędzy liści drzew niemalże parzyły jej skórę. Każdy krok ją parzył. Zaczynało jej brakować tchu, w sumie trudno się dziwić po takim szaleńczym biegu. Mimo to nie poddawała się, musiała pogodzić się z Alyą. Jednak nurtowała ją pewna myśl, dlaczego Alya zareagowała aż tak agresywnie? Czemu nagle jakby znienawidziła Biedronki, mimo że była jedną z jej największych fanek? To... To musiało mieć jakiś głębszy sens. Dziewczyna westchnęła. "Nie, to nie ma żadnego sensu. Ale i tak muszę się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi", pomyślała. Zwolniła kroku. Oparła się o bramę w miejscu, gdzie największe drzewo rzucało cień. Gdzie słońce nie mogło jej dosięgnąć. Zaczęła oddychać spokojniej. Rozejrzała się dookoła parku. Dzieci goniły się nawzajem dookoła, zakochane pary wtulały się w siebie, grupki przyjaciół urządzały pikniki rozmawiając przy tym o jakiś przyziemnych sprawach. Dlaczego ona, Marinette, nie mogła mieć równie beztroskiego życia? Dlaczego musiała prowadzić podwójne życie? Przede wszystkim, DLACZEGO MUSIAŁA WSZYSTKICH OKŁAMYWAĆ? I to bez wyjątku... Każdego. Każdego, kto był ważny dla niej. Rodzice, Adrien, Alya. Marinette zagryzła wargi. Musi być silna, musi z tym żyć. Westchnęła. Wreszcie ujrzała Alyę, zatapiającą twarz w swoich dłoniach. ---- Rozdział 2. ---- Alya siedziała na ławce. Zastanawiała się, czy nie przesadziła w rozmowie z Marinette. Ona przecież nie wiedziała, że przeżywa ciężkie chwile. Nikt nie wiedział... Oprócz Nino, przed nim nie mogła tego ukryć. Nie miała po prostu siły, aby komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Marinette powinna zaoferować jej pomoc w poszukiwaniu Biedronki, wesprzeć ją, zamiast gadać głupoty o nieodkrytych tajemnicach. Niemożliwe jest, aby czegoś nie dałoby się rozwiązać. Ukradkiem spojrzała na Marinette, nadchodzącą do niej od lewej strony. Początkowo udawała, że jej nie widzi, ale po chwili przewróciła oczami i spytała się: -Czego znowu chcesz? -Alya, ja... cię przepraszam. -Wiesz chociaż, za co? - Alya podniosła brwi. Na twarzy Marinette pojawiło się zakłopotanie. -Ja... J-ja Nie wiem... -I w tym tkwi problem, Marinette - dziewczyna westchnęła. - POWINNAŚ przeprosić mnie za to, że zignorowałaś moje marzenia. I za to, że nie zechciałaś mi pomóc w takiej... błahej, pewnie według ciebie, sytuacji. W takim razie, co byś zrobiła, gdybym miała naprawdę poważny problem? -Alya! Przecież wiesz, że to nie tak! -A skąd mam mieć tę pewność?! W całym parku zaległa cisza. Słychać było tylko szybkie i nierówne oddechy obu dziewczyn. -Alya, ja cię nie poznaję. Obrażasz się z powodu jakiegoś... Durnego bloga? - przerwała ciszę Marinette, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Po chwili tego żałowała. Oczy Alyi gwałtownie opuchły. Jej warga zaczęła drgać. -MARINETTE, NIE CHODZI TYLKO O JAKIEGOŚ "DURNEGO" BLOGA! SKORO WTEDY NIE POTRAFIŁAŚ MNIE WESPRZEĆ, TO CO ZROBISZ TERAZ, GDY CI POWIEM, ŻE... ŻE MOI RODZICE MIELI CIĘŻKI WYPADEK SAMOCHODOWY?!... ŻE PRAWDOPODOBNIE Z TEGO NIE WYJDĄ I ZOSTANĘ SAMA, SAMA JAK PALEC NA TYM OKROPNYM ŚWIECIE?! Po policzkach Alyi spłynęły ciężkie łzy. Dziewczyna przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w Marinette, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili wybiegła z parku, trzymając nisko głowę. Pewnie nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek w tej chwili patrzył na jej smutek, co było niemożliwe, bo tłum gapiów już podążał za nią wzrokiem. Marinette chciała jej odpowiedzieć "Nie będziesz sama, masz przecież mnie", ale nie potrafiła. Nie miała pojęcia, co teraz przeżywa jej przyjaciółka, zwykła gadka nie wystarczyła, aby ją pocieszyć. Nie wiedząc co robić, załamana usiadła na trawie, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w punkt, gdzie przed chwilą znikła Alya. ---- ***** ---- Jastrzębia Ćma medytował na środku głównego pomieszczenia w obserwatorium. Światło przebijające się przez szybę nadawało mu złowrogiego blasku. Chwilowo zmarszczył brwi, potem jednak jego oblicze się wygładziło. -Nie... Zwykle impulsywne działanie było błędem. Tym razem... Spróbuję z iskry wzniecić pożar nienawiści, który pozwoli mi zebrać wystarczającą ilość energii. Wtedy nie zepsuję swojego wizerunku jakimś miernym złoczyńcą, który nie jest nawet godny, aby tak go nazwać. Teraz przygotuję coś lepszego, coś, co wszyscy zapamiętają! Mężczyzna wstał. Złapał jedną ćmę, przemieniając ją w akumę. Nie stała się jednak całkowicie czarna. Jedynie dookoła skrzydeł pojawiła się ciemna poświata... -Czyń swoją powinność, moja akumo. Tym razem Twoje zadanie jest inne niż zwykle, pamiętaj! ---- Rozdział 3. ---- Marinette w jednym na pewno nie miała racji. W parku nie otaczali jej sami beztroscy ludzie. Był tam również Adrien. Blondynowi szkoda zrobiło się dziewczyny, co było dosyć... Nieadekwatne do sytuacji, bo to właśnie Alya prawdopodobnie straci rodziców. Po chwili wachania zdecydował się podejść do zrezygnowanej Marinette, która właśnie bezwładnie usiadła na ławce. -Cześć... Wszystko dobrze? - Zapytał, nie mając pomysłu na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. -Właśnie straciłam najlepszą przyjaciółkę! Nic nie jest dobrze! - Marinette wzięła wdech, po czym z jej policzka spłynęła łza. -J-ja przepraszam cię Adrien, że tak zareagowałam... Po prostu ostatnio życie zaczyna mi się sypać! - po tych słowach dziewczyna całkowicie się rozkleiła. -Hej, ona na pewno wciąż jest Twoją przyjaciółką! Poza tym... Życie czasami bywa trudne, ale musimy dać radę... Być silni. Coś o tym wiem... - ostatnie zdanie powiedział cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do Marinette. - Racja, na kobiecych problemach się nie znam, ale wierzę, że wytrwasz. Adrien usiadł koło niej na ławce. Siedzieli centralnie naprzeciwko zachodzącego słońca. Złote promienie przebijały się przez liście drzew, oświetlając cały park. Na różowiejącym niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. -Patrz, jak tu pięknie - powiedział, ocierając jedną z licznych łez z policzka dziewczyny. Marinette pociągnęła dwa razy nosem i po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatniej godziny się uśmiechnęła. -Tak, mogłabym tu spędzić wieki. "Razem z tobą" - pomyślała. Adrien już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko objął dziewczynę ramieniem. ---- ***** ---- Alya wpadła do swojego domu i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Szybko wbiegła po schodach do swojego pokoju, otworzyła okno na oścież, aby mogła wdychać świeże powietrze i rzuciła się na łóżko. Zamknęła oczy i policzyła do dziesięciu. Wsłuchała się w uspokajający szum jadących za oknem samochodów. W końcu otworzyła oczy i usiadła. -Co to ma być za koszmar?! - krzyknęła, w sumie do nikogo. Alya jednak nie mogła długo nacieszyć się samotnością. Po chwili przez okno wleciała biała ćma, z czarną poświatą dookoła skrzydeł. Dziewczyna przez chwilę obserwowała, jak ćma zatacza koła w powietrzu, ale zaraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co oznacza owa dziwna ćma, więc szybko zaczęła się cofać w głąb pokoju. -O nie, nie, nie nie... B-biedronka? Ktokolw... Jednak nie skończyła ostatniego słowa, bo zdeformowana akuma już usiadła na jej... Głowie. Nie na telefonie, który trzymała w ręku. Nie na okularach. Usiadła na głowie dziewczyny i praktycznie rozpłynęła się w niej. ---- Rozdział 4. ---- Jeszcze dziwniejsze było jednak to, że dziewczyna nie poczuła się jakoś inaczej. Wciąż była Alyą. Wyglądała tak samo. Spojrzała jeszcze na swoje ręce, oczekując, że zmienią się w szpony lub coś innego. "Może.. Może to jednak nie była akuma?" - zaczęła się zastanawiać. Po chwili jednak spanikowała, bo usłyszała obcy głos w swojej głowie. Był zdecydowanie męski. I głęboki. Witaj Alyo. Jestem Jastrzębia Ćma. Chciałbym... Chciałbym zawrzeć z Tobą układ. Oczywiście jest on dobrowolny. Alya z jego tonu głosu mogła wywnioskować, że wcale dobrowolny nie jest. Przecież akuma nie wyleci od tak z jej głowy, bo po prostu się nie zgodzi. Mimo to przemówiła. -Czego ode mnie chcesz?! Już dosyć ostatnio wycierpiałam, więc nie narzucaj mi niczego, przez co mogłabym źle skończyć! Ależ ja wiem, co czujesz... J-ja też kiedyś straciłem kogoś bliskiego - głos Jastrzębiej Ćmy chwilowo się załamał. - W każdy, razie, nie martw się. Pozostaniesz Alyą, nie zmienisz się w Lady Wifi... Która zresztą była jednym z moich lepszych złoczyńców. -Dobrze wiedzieć... - odburknęła dziewczyna. Dzięki mnie będziesz mogła zemścić się na ludziach, którzy zniszczyli Ci życie. Którzy cię nie wsparli. Którzy zniszczyli ci marzenia. Dowolność jest ogromna! Alya nie miała z pewnością zamiaru mścić się na Marinette. Ale na człowieku, który spowodował wypadek jej rodziców mogłaby się zemścić...Biedronce też przydałoby się pokazać, że nie jest wcale taka najlepsza i najważniejsza, jak się jej wydaje. -Powiedzmy, że się zgadzam, ale jaki jest haczyk? Jeśli to można nazwać "haczykiem"... ja najzwyczajniej będę czerpał energię z twojej nienawiści, a Ty w zamian otrzymasz siłę i moc, jakiej mogłaby pozazdrościć sama Biedronka Alya wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Próbowała przemyśleć powoli całą sprawę, ale coś jej na to nie pozwalało. Coś sprawiało, że chciała mimowolnie zgodzić się, i to jak najszybciej. W końcu odpuściła. -Dobrze. ---- ~Kilka dni później~ ---- Marinette spojrzała przez okno. Całe miasto powoli zmieniało się w jedną wielką, pomarańczową plamę. W końcu była to jesień. Mimo to Marinette miała wrażenie, że w tym roku natura umiera zbyt szybko. I zbyt wcześnie. Do tego dziewczyna czuła się, jakby jej chęć do bycia super-bohaterką znikała wraz z liśćmi na drzewach. Do tego martwił ją stan Alyi. Przyjaciółka od kilku dni nie pojawiała się w szkole, nie odpisywała na wiadomości ani nie odbierała telefonów. Jedyną oznaką jej życia były wpisy na Biedroblogu, gdzie dla odmiany ciągle narzekała na Biedronkę. -Mari, wszystko dobrze? - dobiegł do jej uszu piskliwy głosik. No tak, Tikki. Marinette uśmiechnęła się smutno, gdy pomyślała, że pomimo, iż zaniedbuje swoje kwami, to ta urocza istotka i tak martwi się tylko o nią. Mimo wszystko, wolała nie dzielić się z nią swoimi emocjami związanymi z "super-bohaterstwem" -Ostatnio nic nie jest dobrze... Ale z taką uroczą i pocieszną kwami na pewno poradzę sobie ze wszystkim - dziewczyna zaśmiała się i połaskotała Tikki. Westchnęła. Odłożyła zeszyt z biologii na bok i sprawdziła internet. Od razu przykuł jej uwagę wielki nagłówek: "Tajemnicza, kobieca postać śledzi i atakuje z użyciem paranormalnych zdolności mężczyznę. Możliwe jest, że zarówno ona, jak i owy mężczyzna, mają coś wspólnego z niedawnym wypadkiem samochodowym..." Marinette spojrzała na Tikki. Obydwie wiedziały, o kogo chodzi. Alya. ---- Rozdział 5. ---- Marinette złapała się za głowę i zaczęła chodzić nerwowo dookoła pokoju. -Nie... Nie wierzę... Tikki, ja... Ja nie powinnam jej zostawiać! Powinnam była to przewidzieć... Chronić ją! -Marinette, nie możesz się obwiniać! Ale przede wszystkim, powinnyśmy teraz działać... Pomóc jej, zamiast myśleć o przeszłości. Marinette westchnęła. Niechętnie, ale musiała zgodzić się z Tikki. Powinna TERAZ pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. -Dobrze... Tikki... Kropkuj! Po chwili już przemieniona Marinette wychodziła ostrożnie przez okno swojego pokoju, starając się, aby nikt jej nie zauważył. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek oprócz Czarnego Kota dowiedział się o jej aktualnej misji. Jednego była pewna - to, co się teraz działo, na pewno nie było... Rutynowe. Dlatego z drugiej strony bała się próbować pokonać Alyę w pojedynkę. Dlatego musiała odnaleźć Czarnego Kota, i to jak najszybciej. Szybkimi, a zarazem cichymi ruchami zahaczała swoim jo-jo o budynki. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. To było wręcz śmieszne, że nikt jej dotąd nie zauważył. Po chwili opanowała się i wróciła myślami do Czarnego Kota. "No, kici, kici, gdzie jesteś?" ---- ***** ---- Adrien leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju, z rękoma założonymi za kark, rozmyślając nad swoim życiem. Nad ojcem. Nad parą niesamowitych oczu Marinette... A może jednak Biedronki. Westchnął. Nie, nie może, NIE POTRAFI dłużej żyć w nieświadomości. Wkrótce musi się dowiedzieć prawdy. Kim jest Biedronka? Wstał z łóżka. Spojrzał na okno w nadziei, że zobaczy swoją ukochaną, nie było tam jednak nic oprócz budynków i pomarańczowo-złotych drzew. Liście zwiewał wiatr, sprawiając, że drzewa powoli odsłaniały ciemne gałęzie. Jeden ze złotych liści wleciał przez uchylone okno prosto na biurko chłopaka. Adrien podniósł go, z rezygnacją spuszczając wzrok. I wtedy dostrzegł ją kątem oka, przemierzającą Paryż, wyglądającą na bardzo zdenerwowaną. Biedronkę. Oddech mu przyśpieszył, oczy zaczęły się świecić. Wiedział, że ona go teraz potrzebuje. MUSIAŁ wydostać się z domu, ignorując przy tym rozkazy i zakazy ojca... Ale dla niej było warto. Już miał zamiar zawołać Plagga i przemienić się, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. "Nathalie... Choć raz dałabyś mi chwilę prywatności" - pomyślał chłopak, po czym westchnął i otworzył swojej służącej. -Adrien... Ojciec kazał mi przekazać Ci, że to wszystko dla Twojego dobra... Aby Cię chronić. Chyba słyszałeś o tych wszystkich ostatnich atakach... - Nathalie wyglądała na wyraźnie zmartwioną. -Ochraniają nas już Biedronka i Czarny Kot, nie potrzebuję do tego ojca, który przez połowę mojego życia mnie ignorował! -Adrien, twój ojciec był załamany po tym wypadku samochodowym powinieneś mu wybaczyć! Adrien nie wiedział, co się zdarzyło 4 lata temu, ale był pewien, że nie był to zwykły wypadek samochodowy. Jego ojca przecież stać na ukrycie wszelkich informacji... Nawet przed własnym synem... Chłopak zacisnął pięści. Postanowił już nie kłócić się z Nathalie, to nie miało sensu. -Tak... Masz rację. Potrzebuję się czegoś napić, mogłabyś... zrobić mi herbaty? - Adrien niemal zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem zdziwionej Nathalie. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i odetchnął. Po chwili wziął głęboki wdech i krzyknął: -Plag, wysuwaj pazury! -Co się dziej... - zaczął mówić zaspany Kwami, ale nie skończył, bo znajdował się już w pierścieniu chłopaka. Nie minęły dwie sekundy, a nikogo nie było w pokoju. ---- ***** ---- "Gdzie ten kocur jest?!" - pomyślała mocno wkurzona Marinette, oczywiście w postaci Biedronki. Dwa razy przeleciała dookoła Paryża i od już 10 minut siedziała na tej wieży Eiffla, a jej współpracownik wciąż się nie pojawiał. Już miała zamiar kopnąć jeden z żelaznych elementów, gdy coś nagle zmaterializowało się przed jej oczami. Nareszcie. -Witam, moja Lady. Tęskniłaś? -Aż za bardzo - Biedronka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem, jednak po chwili zmarszczyła brwi. - Pewnie słyszałeś o tych... Dziwnych wydarzeniach? Chyba wiem, kto to. I wiem, gdzie szukać. -Mam wrażenie, że ja też wiem - powiedział i wskazał na grupkę rozwrzeszczanych policjantów tłoczących się pod jednym budynkiem. - Masz jakiś plan? Jednak Biedronki nie było już obok niego. -Ja zawsze mam jakiś plan! - krzyknęła, będąc w połowie drogi na sąsiedni budynek. -I za to cię kocham - szepnął cicho Adrien, po czym ruszył za dziewczyną. ---- ***** ---- Strach. Złość. Nienawiść. Cierpienie.Pozdrawiam innych padawanów Yody <3 XD Tylko to czuła Alya. Każdego dnia. Siedziała skulona na swoim łóżku i wpatrywała się w swoją prawą rękę. Która była cała czarna. A raczej, ubrana w czarną rękawicę. Już od dwóch dni, odkąd... to coś się na niej pojawiło, na zmianę z psuciem wszystkiego w życiu innych ludzi próbowała dociec, kim przedtem była... Ale jakaś blokada jej w tym przeszkadzała. Jedyne, co pamiętała, to skrawki wspomnień. Przyjaźń z Marinette. Wypadek rodziców. Biedroblog. Biały motyl i głos w jej głowie. I jeszcze coś, a raczej ktoś... Nino. Przez chwilę poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Co to było? Jak nazywało się to... Uczucie? Nie pamiętała. Ponownie spojrzała na swoją "rękawicę". Jeszcze straszniejsze było to, że nie mogła tego ustrojstwa kontrolować. Coś robiło to za nią, coś wystrzeliwało za nią "promienie" nienawiści i te dziwne błyskawice. To znaczy, przedtem to zależało od niej, ale ostatnio straciła nad tym kontrolę. Nagle wokół niej pojawiła się czarna mgła, dokładnie ta sama, co dwa dni temu. Otoczyła lewą rękę dziewczyny, na której również pojawiła się rękawica... I w tym momencie Alyi nagle zrobiło się jakby wszystko jedno. Była całkowicie zrezygnowana. Po prostu spojrzała obojętnie na swoje ręce, po czym skierowała swój wzrok na okno. Oprócz policjantów kłócących się bez przerwy od kilku godzin zauważyła tam dwa inne kształty. Jeden był czerwony w czarne kropki, a drugi czarny... ---- Rozdział 6. ---- Czarny Kot już od dobrych pięciu minut próbował uspokoić funkcjonariuszy policji, którzy na dobre postradali zmysły. Na nic jednak poszły jego starania, tutaj panował zupełny chaos. Zerknął na Biedronkę. Przez ten cały czas wpatrywała się w okno zaciskając usta, jakby czegoś wypatrywała. Zaczął się o nią martwić. Chciałby ją przytulić, ale wiedział, jaka byłaby jej reakcja - prawdopodobnie by go odepchnęła. Westchnął. Już miał zamiar powrócić do swojego zajęcia, gdy nagle ujrzał postać wychylającą się z okna. Biedronka odruchowo się cofnęła, wpadając przy tym w Czarnego Kota. Złapał ją, a ona o dziwo nie próbowała uwolnić się z uścisku. Czemu wyglądała na taką... wystraszoną? Gdzie jest ta nieustraszona dziewczyna, która bez wachania pokonywała każdego złoczyńcę? -''Moja Lady'', obawiam się, że czułości musimy odstawić na później... -Szkoda, że masz rację... - zaśmiała się nerwowo Biedronka. Adrien był lekko zdziwiony, że miłość jego życia wyjątkowo nie próbuje go odtrącać, jednak nie miał czasu na dłuższe przemyślenia, bo po chwili tajemnicza postać wyleciała ze swojej kryjówki. Teraz już był w stanie rozpoznać, kim była ofiara akumy. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że będzie nią Alya. Dziewczyna leciała wyprostowana z dłońmi skierowanymi poziomo do ziemiCoś jak Magneto, no nie umiem tego dokładniej określić XD. Na rękach miała czarne, obcisłe rękawice. Kiedy się przyjrzał, zauważył, że w powietrzu unoszą ją malutkie, czarne motylki, a raczej akumy, wydobywające się spod rękawicy. Kiedy już myślał, że bardziej go już nic nie zszokuje, na nogach Alyi pojawiły się wysokie, również czarne jak smoła buty. Chłopak delikatnie kiwnął głową w stronę Biedronki. Musieli działać, i to jak najszybciej. -Czego chcecie? - spytała odmieniona dziewczyna obojętnym i lodowatym tonem. Biedronka już chciała do niej podbiec, ale w ostatniej chwili Czarny Kot złapał ją za nadgarstek. -To naprawdę zły pomysł... Ona się tego spodziewa - każde słowo wypowiedział powoli, ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem. Jego partnerka skinęła głową na znak zrozumienia, po czym krzyknęła: -A-alya! Ja... Wiem, że teraz możesz czuć się mną zawiedziona... Że przeżywasz trudny czas w swoim życiu... Ale nie daj się wykorzystywać przez NIEGO! On nie przejmuje się tobą, on marzy jedynie o władzy, nie o szczęściu tych, na których Ci zależy! - Biedronka wyciągnęła rękę do dziewczyny. - Proszę, pozwól nam tobie pomóc. Alya przez sekundę wyglądała na zawachaną, jednak po chwili znowu zmieniła wyraz twarzy na obojętny i zimny. -Nie jestem Alya - w tej chwili na jej twarzy pojawiła się czarna maska, tęczówki oczu zmieniły kolor na żółty, a źrenice się zwężyły. - Jestem Mysterious. Marinette wzięła głęboki wdech i zamknęła oczy. Jej powieki lekko zadrgały. Otwierając je, przemówiła powolnym i spokojnym głosem: -Dobrze, Mysterious, a więc załatwimy to w inny sposób. Biedronka wyciągnęła swoje jo-jo, wywinęła nim kilka kółek po czym zaczęła biec w stronę Alyi. Czarny Kot podążył za nią. Przedłużył swoją laskę i skierował ją w stronę zainfekowanej. Wiedział, że każda stracona chwila może dodać jej coraz groźniejszych mocy. Zaatakował dziewczynę, ona jednak wykonała błyskawiczny unik. Biedronka użyła jo-jo, zahaczyła nawet o stopę Alyi. Ta druga upadła, jednak po chwili... zmieniła swoje położenie. Marinette nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Alya się teleportowała o kilka metrów. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na Czarnego Kota. -Z takim tempem otrzymywania przez nią mocy... Nie damy rady jej w ten sposób pokonać! Tu trzeba działać dyplomatycznie - ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z naciskiem. -Przed chwilą próbowałaś działaś dyplomatycznie, ale nie wyszło. Nie ma rady, musimy walczyć! - chłopak jednak sam nie był pewien, co powinni zrobić. Biedronka wzięła głęboki oddech i ponownie spróbowała trafić swoim jo-jo w Alyę. Tym razem jednak spudłowała, zdekoncentrowana czarnym kombinezonem, który pojawił się na dziewczynie. Przełknęła ślinę. Chciała zaatakować ponownie, jednak uprzedził ją Czarny Kot. Zaczął bić się z Alyą. Marinette miała wrażenie, że Mysterious bawi się z chłopakiem, wszystkie ciosy i uniki wykonywała jakby od niechcenia. Okazało się, że miała rację, bo po chwili ujrzała swoją przeciwniczkę na dachu obok. Postanowiła zadziałać. Obwinęła jo-jo wokół jakiegoś piorunochronu na dachu i błyskawicznie się przemieściła. Zaczęła szybko obracać jo-jo, tworząc z niego tarczę i broń zarazem. Dopiero teraz mogła przyjrzeć się broni przeciwniczki. Była to laska, dłuższa i o wiele cieńsza od tej posiadanej przez czarnego kota, jednak równie wytrzymała. Zwieńczona była... Oczywiście czarną akumą. Po chwili pożałowała tej obserwacji, bo Alya dotknęła ją laską i dziewczyna poleciała kilka metrów w tył, boleśnie upadając. Szybko się podniosła. Nie zważając na ból, wróciła do ataku. Przez kilka sekund miała przewagę, jednak coś poszło nie tak. Czarny Kot był już tuż obok, jednak o sekundę za późno. Jego ukochana otrzymała mocny cios laską w skroń. Odleciała na drugi koniec dachu. Z jego piersi wydobył się rozpaczliwy krzyk. Podbiegł do niej, jednak Mysterious uprzedziła go. Złapała Biedronkę za rękę. Adrien zdążył w ostatniej chwili, ledwo muskając stopę dziewczyny. Poczuł uderzenie w twarz i nagłą zmianę położenia, jednak po chwili zamroczyło go. Stracił przytomność. ---- Rozdział 7. ---- Przeczuł, że właśnie się to stało. Miał dwa najpotężniejsze miracula. Władca Ciem powoli wstał z metalowej posadzki. Wpatrywał się ciągle w okno obserwatorium. Gestem dłoni przywołał Mysterious do siebie. Dziewczyna jednak wciąż stała w miejscu. Rozwarła palce swojej dłoni. Swoimi świecącymi oczami wpatrywała się w parę czerwonych kolczyków w kropki i czarny pierścień. Jej źrenice stały się węższe niż przedtem. Mężczyzna, mocno zniecierpliwiony, warknął. Mysterious spojrzała na niego spode łba, potem jednak zgrabnymi ruchami podeszła do niego i niechętnie oddała miracula. Jej współpracownik zaśmiał się złowrogo. - Idealnie... Jeszcze tylko potrzeba odprawić rytuał. Wtedy przejmę władzę nad światem... I ją odzyskam - ostatnie trzy wyrazy wypowiedział ciszej. Zamknął oczy. - Co zrobić z więźniami? - kiwnęła głową w tył, w stronę korytarza. - Na razie nie są mi potrzebni. Przydadzą się jedynie do prezentacji. Wiesz, co masz robić... Odpowiedziała kiwnięciem głowy. Zawróciła i wykonała kilka kroków, jednak po chwili stanęła. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć, kim są? - Ta wiedza jest mi niepotrzebna. Idź już, muszę skupić się przed rytuałem. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zatoczyła niepełne koło laską i znikła wraz z dwójką więźniów. ---- ***** ---- Adrien obudził się w pomieszczeniu oświetlonym jedynie delikatnymi promieniami słońca przebijającymi się przez małe okno tuż przy suficie. Otaczał go delikatny, niebieski blask. Zmrużył oczy. Próbował przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemności. Chciał podnieść rękę aby je przetrzeć, ale dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie i stopy są przykute czarnymi jak smoła kajdankami do ściany. Zwisał metr nad ziemią. - Plagg! Jesteś tu?! - krzyknął. Spojrzał na swoje palce. Nie było nigdzie pierścienia... Szarpnął rękoma, jednak kajdanki ani drgnęły. Jęknął. Schylił głowę w dół i westchnął. Wtedy kątem oka dostrzegł jakąś postać obok siebie. Po chwili wahania zwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Ujrzał Marinette. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co to oznaczało. Marinette była Biedronką. Z jednej strony czuł ulgę. Koniec sekretów. Jego ukochana była wartościową osobą, kimś, z kim mógłby być do końca życia... Z drugiej jednak coś nim wstrząsnęło. Wiedział, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, że mogą nie ujść z życiem. A nie chciał, aby tak to się skończyło. Pragnął ją uratować. Wziął głęboki wdech. - M...M-Marinette! Obudź się! - krzyknął. Ona jednak ani drgnęła. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o tamtym wypadku. Pomyślał, że Marinette może być już martwa. Po chwili jednak odrzucił tę myśl. To nie miało prawa bytu. Ponownie szarpnął rękoma. Miał wrażenie, że utworzyła się w ścianie jakaś miniaturowa szczelina, więc powtórzył czynność. Tym razem nic się nie wydarzyło. Po kilku kolejnych próbach poddał się. Westchnął głęboko. Już myślał, że to koniec, kiedy usłyszał obce głosy dobiegające zza drzwi... - Ty głupi trutniu! Zamiast się obijać może byś mi pomogła? W końcu ty jesteś od tego typu roboty! - Złociutka, po pierwsze, nie trutniu, ale królowo, o czym chyba dobrze wiesz. Po drugie, oszczędzam swoje siły na ważniejsze przypadki. Tym razem dasz radę zrobić to w tradycyjny sposób. Adrien usłyszał jeszcze tylko "królowa jest najwidoczniej równie leniwa jak trutnie", po czym głosy na chwili ucichły. Po minucie z drzwi wydobyło się ciche kliknięcie. Jakaś postać delikatnie je otworzyła i weszła do środka, a za nią druga. - No i proszę, zguby się odnalazły. ---- Tak, wiem, krótki. Tak, wiem, trochę słaby .-. Ale no... Dołek artystyczny nie pomaga :c Przypisy ---- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania